


Prescription: Afterwork

by pikarage



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikarage/pseuds/pikarage
Summary: Prowl being uptight wasn't acceptable anymore and certain bots knew what to do.





	Prescription: Afterwork

Ratchet felt his head hurt while listening to Prowl explain all the necessities that belonged to his life. This medical session wasn’t going any better than the previous ones when the medic tried to get the other to actually try and get some rest. No. Everytime something would need his attention, no matter how small. Ratchet had had enough. Prowl’s frame was exhausted to a point of mental and physical meltdown, and the stubborn bot wasn’t taking in any sort of advice, not willingly at least. Now that was about to change.

“The Velocitronians have imported speed-altering drugs behind the scenes for ages. I have had plans for them for as long. Now is not the time to call it all off. And besides–” Prowl tried to say something, but his thoughts got interrupted when the red and white bot in front of him was showing a datapad to him. It read with big letters: “Shut up!”

“Yes. You simply have to call all those plans of yours off. Temporarily. With my absolute authority I am ordering you to take a week of sick-leave. End of discussion. You can leave.” Ratchet smiled that cold wide smile of his and offered Prowl to go out from the door. 

The police car hadn’t prepared himself for this kind of a situation, and when he actually got out of the medbay, Prowl felt heavy from defeat. With such an order, there was nothing he could do about it, and that made him sigh and lean back at the medbay’s now closed door.

“Aww, ya have seen better days,” said a familiar voice right next to Prowl. 

The black and white bot immediately turned towards the voice, only to see Hook leaning against the wall with folded arms, all relaxed and grinning.

“What are you gonna do now with a whole week of nothing?” Long Haul asked from the other side of Prowl, looking as much expecting as Hook. 

“Wait, wait what?” Prowl looked around to see all of the Constructicons around him. How they had gotten him surrounded like that almost freaked him out, but it was a clear sign how right Ratched was. “The meetings with a doctor are supposed to be private.” A frown should be sufficient enough at this point to–

Mixmaster was first to attack Prowl with a tight hug, expecting resistance, but none came. That resulted a group hug from all the remaining Structies, locking the poor bot in the middle tightly in his place. 

This wasn’t the wanted result. At all. But this time the ‘defeat’ wasn’t as bad, and Prowl actually managed to move his arms enough to return the hug, even if it was a very awkward one. “You sneaky bastards. What all did you hear?” His voice wasn’t angry.

“Everything.” 

Hook smiled wide, and since he was closest to Prowl’s head, he spilled it all out. “Ratchet actually called us here, and left the door open just so we could hear. And oh boy, are ya one hecking mess.”

“That’s what ya get when you don’t wanna stop. You don’t listen ta yourself or ye own body.” Scavenger noted from somewhere further away.

It seems that all the efforts of hiding his physical and mental conditions hadn’t been that fruitious. Now that Prowl thought about it a bit more, now that every card was on the table, it seemed very idiotic to even have attempted to bury all the problems out of sight. 

Long Haul made the hug tighter. “You really thought you could hide all that scrap from us? Think again. The doc made the right choices, and now it’s up to us to actually make you feel better.” 

“We’re going to spoil ya for a whole week, sweetie, and ya can’t say no to it, nu-uh.” 

Another deep sigh got out of Prowl. He knew that when the combiner decided on something, there was no running away, no hiding. Somewhere in the back of his thoughts the image of him actually being able to relax actually felt very tempting. Especially with five others that apparently had taken some sort of a role of being his personal bodyguards now. 

“Good, it’s decided then. We start with a movie night!” Bonecrusher chirped way too happily to get a glance from the rest. “Come on, I’ve wanted to show this one movie to you for ages now,” he pouted convincingly.

“Alright, alright.” Prowl couldn’t help but smile a little. The enthusiasm of the Constructicons was spark-warming. “Lets go to my place. There’s enough space and actually a big enough non-broken screen to use. But I remind you again to keep everything intact. I don’t like my home being a mess after you all, again.”

“We promise!” They replied almost in unison, and it was very satisfying to Prowl.

It didn’t take that long for them to arrive to their destination, and soon the couch was buried underneath a lot of green and purple metal plates, limbs pointing out here and there, and someone complained about getting crushed under too much weight.

Eventually the big screen was occupied by the movie, and Prowl had been captured by Hook and sitting on his lap. On the sides Scavenger and Mixmaster were leaning against both of them, while Long Haul had climbed to sit on the backrest. His legs were buried behind the two leaning ones, giving them a secondary backrest to not fall backwards. That left Bonecrusher to sit on the floor between Hook and Prowl’s legs. 

The police car did his best to focus on the movie from all the other tasks waiting for him after the week of rest, but it proved to be quite difficult. Sitting on Hook’s lap didn’t help and all of it made him fidget. And of course it didn’t go unnoticed. What did he even expect in a situation like this? The Constructicons probably knew him better than he did, and before Prowl’s thoughts started to spiral down again, he felt a gentle squeeze on his doorwing. And then a different kind of a gentle squeeze on his other wing. 

No one said anything, but Prowl stopped twitching after a few moments into the touches, and felt a bit more relaxed. His focus on the movie itself was gone, and his frame wanted to feel more, and as if he had just said out loud those thoughts, the black and white bot noticed more hands on him, all gentle with their caresses on different sensitive areas. 

The Constructicons knew how exhausted Prowl was, and they all wanted his best, thus they had decided on friendly cuddling all over him. And it was all worth it as they were rewarded by the sight of a very relaxed bot in the middle. At that point no one watched the movie and it faded into the background. The combiner-bots kept up with the touches, and soon the couch was full of content Cybertronians, everyone caressing each other wherever they reached, and that included Prowl. 

The snuggling continued way past the movie’s end until one at a time, Prowl being first, fell into recharge. Everyone’s engines purred with calm tones like a pile of felines, and that night was one, in who knows how long, when Prowl actually was able to sleep peacefully without waking up constantly.

And this was only the first day of the whole week.

**Author's Note:**

> A Secret Solenoid gift for Gemma! HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND MERRY NEW YEAR!


End file.
